


Pumpkin War

by TillyTittle



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Inky Mystery
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Pumpkin Pal exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyTittle/pseuds/TillyTittle
Summary: I realized this doesn't really fit the prompts you gave me but I had an idea and kinda ran with it. I hope you like it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Pumpkin War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aura_Creed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Creed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> I realized this doesn't really fit the prompts you gave me but I had an idea and kinda ran with it. I hope you like it.

Bendy felt a bit uneasy about having a Halloween party at the house, they had a quest after all and a break (although they need it) is a bit low on their list of priorities. Granny however managed to convince everyone that this was absolutely necessary, especially with how stressed they've been with the quest. Let's just say Granny is very persuasive and even Bendy can't deny the appeal of finally having some fun with his friends. What he didn't appreciate was waking up face to face with a pumpkin in bed with him.

“Holy cuss,” Bendy let out a short scream before tumbling out of bed and onto the cold wooden floor. Snickering could be heard from the doorway.

“You look cussing ridiculous!” Cuphead said between fits of laughter. Boris and Mugman can be seen behind him clearly trying to contain their amusement as well.

“Boris, you too?” Bendy groaned a bit before getting untangled in his mass of blankets. "This isn't funny bro."

“I don't know Bendy, your face was pretty funny,” Boris mused. “You needed to wake up anyway. Speaking of which, come on Mugs, I heard Granny’s making cookies today!” With that the young wolf left with his friend.

Bendy sighed and turned to Cuphead, “and why are you still here?” The dish in question snickered again before responding, “you screeched like a little girl dude.”

“ _WHY YOU CUSSING_ -”

-w-

The next time a pumpkin made an appearance was two days later, just long enough for Bendy to have placed the incident behind him. He was out on a grocery run for Granny, it was the time of year where the market place was filled with locally grown foods and the scent of an array of pumpkin themed treats. And since Bendy was the only one available, Granny encouraged him (strongly) to get a treat for himself. 

The booth he was currently browsing held small jars jam, small bags of caramel, individually wrapped candied apples and of course the piece of merchandise that has caught Bendy’s interest, bags of candied bacon. Just imagining the sweet chewy goodness was almost enough to make him drool, almost being the keyword here. Bacon was great that was no question but Bendy could not risk embarrassing himself in front of the beauty selling them.

“Hello there,” Bendy said, flashing a flirty grin. 

The gal, who was a sheep toon raised an eyebrow at the question, “Hello? May I help you sir?”

“I just wanted to know if you're aware of how gorgeous you are and perhaps if you're interested in coffee?” Bendy said leaning against the booth.

“What? You aren't even gonna introduce yourself first?”

“Apologies, Bendy is the name, and you are?”

“Molly Merino, nice to meet you I suppose, though I'm afraid I won't be joining you for coffee. If there's anything else I can help you with please let me know.”

Bendy sighed and purchased his candied bacon. It was worth a shot he supposed? As he was placing his newly bought snacks away in his bag he felt something bump against his leg. He looked down to see…… a pumpkin? Now if it was just any pumpkin Bendy wouldn't have batted an eye, he would have probably assumed it was knocked off of a nearby stall and rolled over. No, this pumpkin felt special, that and the fact Bendy's name is literally etched in it.

“The cuss?” Bendy muttered under his breath.

“Do you still need anything sir?”

Bendy looked up and then back to the pumpkin. He picked the pumpkin up and placed it in front of Molly.

“Do you recognize this pumpkin by chance?”

Molly looked a bit unamused, “no I do not, and if this is some new way of flirting with girls, I already said I'm not interested.”

“Heard you the first time don't worry, ” Bendy raised his hands in front of himself briefly as protest, “I'll be going now.”

“Take the pumpkin with you please, it doesn't really fit in with my jam theme here.”

And that's how Bendy returned to the house with a pumpkin. He left the pumpkin in the kitchen which would have been the last of that if he didn't stumble across the menace when taking a trip to the washroom. It was propped at the top of the shower stall and it definitely didn't scare the absolute stardust out of Bendy when he looked in the mirror, absolutely not. That wasn't even close to the last time it happened, in the following days Bendy found the pumpkin in various places including but not limited to, the garage, the fridge, in multiple cabinets, around his room and once underneath his bed. (he only checked because it was getting a bit ridiculous)

At that point it was clear that someone was placing this pumpkin everywhere. So Bendy did what any sensible person would do and called a house meeting. Well he couldn't really call it a house meeting since it was only the cup brothers and Boris but whatever.

“So who is it?”

The other three shared confused glances before Mugman asked, “who is what? You gotta be a little more specific there Bendy.”

“Which one of you have been hiding that stupid cussing pumpkin!?”

Mugman made an 'O' with his mouth. “Ah……that.”

“Did no one tell you? I thought you knew about the competition,” Boris said, still a bit confused.

“Competition?”

"Yeah, you sure you didn't know? I thought feathers would have told you." 

“No?” Now it was Bendy who was confused, when did this happen?

“We're all hiding pumpkins with each other's name around the house, or the town I guess but that's always a bit risky.” Mugman explained, “you have to relocate any pumpkins you find and we're trying to see who can locate the most at the party.”

“And why is there a pumpkin with my name on it? I didn't even know about this until now!”

Boris shrugged, “we assumed?”

“Better late than never, unless you're not competing that is.”

Bendy paused for a moment. “I dunno,what's the prize?”

“One of Granny's pies all to yourself, and bragging rights I guess. Though if you're just starting now you might want to skip a few obvious hiding spots, we've pretty much gone through most of them so you'll need to get a bit creative.”

“Uh huh, so which one of you lost my pumpkin at the market?”

Cuphead shrugged, “one of the girls probably.”

Bendy sighed and weighed his options, on one hand this competition seems a bit ridiculous; on the other hand, one of Granny's pie all to himself?

"I'm in, I seem to be finding my own pumpkin a lot, it can't be that hard to find the others."

No one can resist Granny's pie.

-w-

Bendy was stuck on the roof, on the bright side he did manage to find a pumpkin.

Taking a look at the name on the pumpkin he suddenly realized how screwed he was, "Warners……well cuss."

It was still worth a shot since he was currently stranded after a bird knocked over his ladder, it can't be that bad right?

Correction, it's very bad. Bendy let out a muffled scream of frustration as he buried his face in his hands, " _stop moving you cussing orange lump_ "

The pumpkin seemed to have heard his plea and decided to roll towards him for once. Then it stopped just a few feet in front of him, Bendy looked up at the pumpkin in astonishment. "Now you decide to stop?" Taking advantage of this Bendy immediately went to grab onto the pumpkin, making sure especially that he has a good hold on it.

Now to figure out how to get down. 

As if it read Bendy's mind, the pumpkin began to move again completely ignoring the fact that Bendy basically latched himself onto it. Bendy was immediately startled by the movement and pressed the pumpkin downwards, the pumpkin was unphased and moved anyway.

Bendy was kind of dumbfounded, one of the few perks of being a demon was his strength and that just got bested by a pumpkin, what a world he lives in. That state of dumbfounded-ness was soon overcome by a sense of absolute dread as Bendy was effectively launched off the roof. If he thought he was holding onto the cursed pumpkin strongly before then he just proves himself wrong as the pumpkin stopped in mid air and Bendy tried his hardest not to lose his grip.

“Bendy? Oh stars! How did you get up there?!”

Bendy looked down, then instantly regretted it as he was reminded of the exact reason people are scared of heights. He did however catch a glimpse of his would be savior.

“Holly! Thank the stars, help me down please?”

Holly took a little look around and found the knocked over ladder, “here I'll prop the ladder back up, now please explain when you learned how to fly.”

“It's this stupid pumpkin, it won't stop cussing moving and decided to fling me off the roof when I got a hold on it.” Bendy complained as he waited for Holly to help him down. 

Holly placed the ladder below him, “I'm afraid that's the best I can do, and I'm guessing that's the Warner's pumpkin?”

“Yeah,” Bendy sighed. He quickly assessed how far he was from the ladder, it seems like he could reach if he let go of the pumpkin a bit. He carefully adjusted his grip and was relieved when his feet finally touched the ladder.

That was a mistake.

In what felt like a flash Bendy tumbled through the air and was thrown into a nearby bush, it didn't hurt as much as Bendy expected but damn did it make his head spin. “…What …Happened?”

Holly seemed to appear above him, she looked extremely concerned. “Bendy? Are you alright?” She waved a hand in front of him, “you still with me?”

Bendy shut his eyes for a second and sat up, giving his head a chance to calm down from the spinning before looking back at Holly,“I think so? I should be fine…”

Holly helped him up,“I hope so. So the pumpkin huh? Why the Warners?”

“I didn't know! I just thought I saw a pumpkin on the roof and went to check, how would I know who's pumpkin it was!”

“That's fair, so I also heard you had a late start? Well I have some offers I'd like to make you if you're interested?”

Bendy dusted himself off and looked around, of course the pumpkin is gone now. “Sure, I doubt anything you offer can be worse than what I just went through. ”

-w-

Bendy placed an envelope on the table, Mugman sat across from him. The kitchen was empty besides the two of them, Bendy made sure of that.

“So a little birdie told me you've gone and made an alliance with my brother.”

Mugman just smiled, “and what of it?”

“First off, how dare you he's my brother, if anything he should be in a team with me. Second I've been hired to break down this alliance, in the envelope is our offer.”

Mugman looked a bit skeptical. Bendy slid the envelope over without a word and waited for him to take a look.

“And who might your employer be?” Mugman asked as he took a peek inside the envelope, if he had a reaction to its contents then Bendy sure didn't see it.

“Confidential, but it's likely you can guess who it is.”

“Is that so? Your offer is pretty tempting, but I believe it'll take a little more convincing. Boris and I are in fact in the lead last I checked.” Mugman closed the envelope and slid it back across the table. “If that's all I'll be taking my leave now.”

“There has to be something you want,” Bendy muttered.

“Aside from winning? Not really, what are you getting for this anyways. Shouldn't you be looking for pumpkins?”

Bendy took a seat at the kitchen table, “free pumpkins, two to be exact, quite helpful considering my late start. Unless you're offering more I don't see why you need to know this.”

Bendy took the envelope and placed something in it, he seemed to have purposely made it so Mugman couldn't see. Curiosity ultimately got the best of him. 

“What did you put in?”

Bendy shrugged and handed the envelope back to Mugs, hopefully this would do the trick because Bendy is really getting tired of just handing this envelope back and forth. Mugman looked at its contents once more and pouted, “I don't even know how you guys know I wanted this……fine, I'll accept the deal. I expect my end of the deal by Halloween though.”

Bendy extended a hand towards the dish for a handshake, “Deal.”

-w-

It was the last few days before the party, aside from touching up their Halloween costumes most of the participants of the pumpkin war are double checking all their various pumpkins. 

Bendy although with a late start thought he did pretty well. From his deal with Holly he found and rehid Felix's pumpkin as well as Boris's. He made sure to cover his scent so Boris couldn't sniff the pumpkins out, he still ended up losing one of them though. He found Alice's pumpkin underneath the sink hidden behind some pipes and boxes, Bendy relocated it underneath a loose floorboard he found.

His own pumpkin, now that he knows what it was and what it entails he made sure to hide it well. Also with his streak of finding it without trying helps too. He last left it in the garage in a box underneath some spare parts he was tinkering with. Hopefully the smell of oil and metal is enough to keep people away.

Now if only he can find more. Bendy is currently looking by the docks, there wasn't any limit on where they can hide the pumpkins so he thought it was worth a shot. He hasn't seen Cala's pumpkin at all and he's guessing she would keep her pumpkin near water. That's Bendy's guess at least. 

The problem he's currently facing is where exactly the pumpkin would be, he doubted that Cala would just throw the pumpkin into the ocean and hope for the best. (Though now that he thought about it why wouldn't Cala do that.) So the pumpkin should, if it was here in the first place, be near the docks.

The question is whether Bendy wanted to look through the boats or under the docks. Looking through the boats might require some asking around, that and passersby might mistake him for a thief or something. Under the docks however is going to require some maneuvering. Bendy shrugged and sighed out loud, he had nothing to lose, under the docks it is. 

Bendy wasn't quite sure how he wanted to go about this but he asked for a rope, this must come in handy right? He took off his jacket and shoes and tied one end of the rope to the docks. Bendy took a peek under the docks but found a wooden beam blocking his view. 

“I guess I'm really doing this huh?” Bendy muttered as he dipped his hand into the waters, his hairs stood up from the cold. “This better be worth it.”

Bendy said that to himself knowing fully well that this is most likely not worth it. He lowered himself into the water and by then he realized the rope was pretty much useless, but he held on to it, just in case.

He swam and ducked underneath the beam that was blocking his view. An assortment of shells seemed to be attached to the wood, no pumpkin though. A seagull decided to land on a rock nearby, whether they were watching Bendy or mocking him no one will know.

And lo and behold……nothing. Bendy swam around for a bit and confirmed that there was indeed no pumpkin. He shivered a bit, the water seemed to be getting colder. Before he got out he decided that this trip shouldn't have been for nothing and hacked off a few shells to take with him.

Now to go get some towels and dry himself off.

-w-

The day of the party finally arrived, Granny and Red were in the living room setting out some snacks while some of the other occupants of the house were conversing and having a generally good time. And of course the competitors of the great pumpkin war were gathered in the kitchen to reveal the results of the contest.

The girls were in their crepe paper dresses that they made themselves. Holly was in a simple black dress with the face of a cat and a long tail made from feathers; Cala was in a light coloured dress that cut off just below her knees and a cape cut to look like the wings of a butterfly; Alice had a similar cape, though hers was black and she tied the two ends to her wrists, Her dress was a bit more puffy and was covered in little images of bats.

The dish brothers had a matching theme going on as Cuphead was dressed and a flesh eating ghoul, ghoulish grey makeup and all, and Mugman was dressed as a tattered zombie with torn clothing and fake blood. Bendy was rocking the Dracula look with his fake fangs and cape while Boris seemed to have taken the simple route with his costume and had gone with a mummy look. 

Sitting by the kitchen island was Winston in a sorcerer getup with Fireball in his lap. And the Warners were bouncing around and about, Dot as a princess (obviously), Yakko as a magician sporting a snazzy top hat and Wakko as a superhero with a mask slightly tilted on his face.

“Well I guess we should start with who has the least pumpkins, who knows for sure they don't have any pumpkins?” Holly said taking out a notebook.

Winston jumped to his feet, fireball sqwuaked in protest. “I'm getting a cookie then, I don't have any.”

Winston left to get his consolation prize with Fireball, the Warners seemed to have vanished as well. Holly looked around, “anyone else?”

Alice raised her hand, “I had no luck”

So this went on for a little while as Holly gatheres the results. Felix, like Alice ended with no pumpkins. Cala didn't find any pumpkins but managed to keep her own my hiding it under the sea (“I cussing knew it!”). Cuphead also had one pumpkin, though it was Felix's and not his own. Holly and Bendy were tied with two pumpkins each. And in first placed was Boris, which Bendy was not even surprised by, Mugman however felt immensely betrayed (even though he betrayed Boris first) when he found out Boris took his pumpkin.

“How did you tame the Warners' pumpkin?” Bendy asked as he sat down later besides his brother enjoying his prize.

“I asked it nicely,” Boris said in a matter of fact tone.

“Ah, of course.” Well at least his brother is happy, plus Bendy _did_ beat Cuphead.

“I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING PIPSQUEAK, DON'T YOU CUSSING DARE.”

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!”

-w-

Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic, if not have a drawing for compensation. 


End file.
